To compare the effects of HOE 901 and NPH human insulin on glycohemo- globin (GHb). To compare the safety of HOE 901 and NPH human insulin. To compare HOE 901 and NPH human insulin in terms of fasting plasma glucose, self monitoring of blood glucose, variability of blood glucose, hypoglycemia, quality of life, and pharmacoeconomics.